


Fuel Injected Nightmares

by screaming_hands



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Missing Scene, Multi, Necrophilia (a bit of), Sleeping with ghosts, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_hands/pseuds/screaming_hands
Summary: Пропущенные сцены из шестой серии. Эпизоды из жизни Ричи, Девон, Ингрид и Эрнста до и после смерти последнего.





	Fuel Injected Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста – оммаж к книге Fuel Injected Dreams, потому что:  
> 1\. Fuel – это кокаин, неизменное «топливо» Ричи.  
> 2\. Fuel – это топливо кабриолета и грузовика, из-за столкновения которых погиб Эрнст.  
> 3\. Это просто прекрасная книга про рок-н-ролл, которую я всем советую почитать.

  
**1968: vol. 1**  
  
**Девон:**  The Velvet Underground – All Tomorrow Parties  
  
_And what costume shall the poor girl wear_  
_To all tomorrow's parties_  
_A hand-me-down dress from who knows where_  
_To all tomorrow's parties_  
_And where will she go, and what shall she do_  
_When midnight comes around_  
_She'll turn once more to Sunday's clown and cry behind the door_  
  
Девон медленно одевается, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркало. Люстра в номере отеля «Челси» выключена, и слабый желтоватый свет торшера обнажает очертания массивных шкафов в стиле ар-деко, кривоватые черты лица человека, изображённого на висящем рядом портрете кисти одного из «фабричных» художников и два окна в пол, выходящих на балкон с черными коваными решётками. С улицы слышен шум ночного Манхэттэна, а по комнате легким эхом отдаются раскатистые риффы «Shakin’ all over» группы The Guess Who.

  
Натянув белье и тонкие чёрные колготки, она надевает короткое платье с ярким геометрическим принтом. Руки тянутся за сложно переплетенными цепочками и массивными серьгами. Минуту Девон держит их в руках, словно пробуя на вес и раздумывая, не слишком ли много будет украшений, и наконец откладывает бусы в сторону. Ещё некоторое время девушка поправляет макияж: жирные стрелки вместе с длинными накладными ресницами и расширенными зрачками превращают глаза в бездонные чёрные дыры. Нацепив большие солнечные очки – какая разница, что на улице уже полночь? – Девон хватает со стола сумку, надевает высокие сапоги на каблуке и самое китчевое леопардовое пальто.

  
Теперь она готова.  
  
***  
  
Они развалились на белых кожаных диванах вчетвером: приобнявший Ингрид за талию Эрнст и Девон, положившая ноги на колени Ричи. Ночь в «Студии 54» была в самом разгаре. Красные и синие неоновые огни освещали разгорячённые лица, выхватывая отдельные черты и сияющие кокаиновым блеском глаза. Эрнст слегка покачивает головой в такт громыхавшей музыке и смотрит по сторонам, а, когда его взгляд останавливается на лице Ричи, кивает в сторону туалетов.

  
Они заваливаются в кабинку. По дороге Ричи задевает плечом старого помпезного гомика, нацепившего на ссохшуюся шею розовое боа, и отрывисто смеется, оборачиваясь ему вслед. Это место никогда не может надоесть.

  
Пока Ричи раскатывает на полке за унитазом увесистые, готовые стрелой пронзить мозг дороги, Эрнст копошится у него за спиной и достает ещё один пакетик с белым порошком.

  
– Что за… – тут же вскидывается Ричи. – У тебя какие-то проблемы с моим «снежком», приятель?

  
На лице Эрнста появляется заговорщическая улыбка. Так выглядит ребёнок, стащивший из гаража отца свеженький «Плэйбой», так выглядит чиновник, получивший крупную взятку, так выглядит торчок, предвкушающий знакомство с новым наркотиком.

  
– Абсолютно никаких, он прекрасен. Но ведь может быть ещё лучше.

  
До Ричи наконец доходит, и он изумленно поднимает брови.

  
– Это же…  
– Героин, – Эрнст кивает. Он выглядит не омраченным сомнениями и даже немного гордым. – Спидбол, классная штука. Говорят, Мик Джаггер его обожает.

  
Ричи смотрит на друга, выравнивающего ещё одну, третью дорожку, и пытается собраться с мыслями:

  
– Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не видел, а ты уберёшь это дерьмо нахрен с моих глаз и выбросишь куда подальше.

  
  
***

  
– Поверить не могу, что ты всё-таки это сделал, – начинает Ричи спустя сорок минут после сцены в туалете. Его потихоньку отпускает. Звуки кажутся громкими и атональными, а люди – пошлыми и шумными. Нервы натягиваются, вот-вот готовые лопнуть, как не выдерживающая тяжёлого веса верёвка.

  
– Ты же говорил, что сделаешь вид, будто не видел, – ухмыляется Эрнст. Его голос немного замедлился, а движения казались смазанными, но кокаин бодрость и сохранял связность речи.

  
– Мама в детстве не говорила тебе, какая это опасная дрянь?

  
Болтавшие с подругой Девон и Ингрид оборачиваются, услышав угрожающий тон, с которым говорил Ричи.

  
– Кто бы говорил. Мистер «покоритель снежных вершин» Финестра не имеет права попрекать других за маленькие безобидные эксперименты.

  
– Безобидные? Да эта хуйня может тебя убить!

  
– Ричи… – пытается схватить его за руку Девон, но тот лишь отмахивается от неё.

  
– Убить? – Эрнст засмеялся. Не было понятно, действительно ли ему смешно, пытается ли он храбриться или просто в говно упорот. – Этой дряни меня не прикончить. Нееет, приятель, я знаю – я умру от чего-то другого. Пока не знаю точно, но как узнаю, обязательно тебе…

  
– Идиот, – обрывает его Ингрид. Её нежное лицо искажено волнением и злобой. – Он переживает за тебя, а тебе лишь бы шутки…

  
– Я тебя умоляю, – закатывает глаза Эрнст. – Я взрослый человек, способен сам решать, и не хочу, чтобы меня отчитывали как провинившегося ребёнка или неверную жену…

  
– Женуууу? 

  
Вальяжный голос, раздавшийся где-то слева, медленно тянет слова. Все четверо друзей оборачиваются и видят обладателя раздражающей манеры говорить – Энди, разодетого ублюдка Энди, как всегда окруженного свитой страшноватых женщин и молодых художников с расстроенной половой идентичностью. 

  
– Кто сравнивает тебя с женой, мой милый Эрнст? – Уорхол присаживается на подлокотник дивана и отстраненно улыбается. Он выглядит и говорит так, словно съел десять таблеток барбитуратов, а потом закинулся ангельской пылью. – Этот маленький итальянский Фил Спектор*?

  
– А, Энди, привет, – Эрнст выглядит раздраженным, хотя спидбол должен был утихомирить любые проявления агрессии. Его перебили, и тяжелый характер не позволял терпеть это даже от гения поп-арта и главного художника своего времени. – Мы тут обсуждаем вопросы контроля и свободы воли. Ты исследовал эту тему в своих работах?

  
Уорхол тихо смеется и садится на диван прямо между Ричи и Эрнстом. Девушки оказываются с другой стороны, и по их смазанным улыбкам непонятно, рады они видеть Энди или хотят, чтобы тот поскорее убрался прочь.

  
– Я исследую эту тему всю свою жизнь, – загадочно начинает тот. – Каждый раз, когда выбираю, что съесть на завтрак.

  
Эрнст кисло улыбнулся. Ричи выглядел так, словно был вот-вот готов закатить глаза.

  
– Если серьезно – в моих фильмах больше внимания уделяется теме сексуальной революции. Взять хотя бы тот фильм про парня, получающего удовольствие от минета*. Кстати, я знаком и с тем, кто это удовольствие доставлял – славный парень, Уиллард, в кадре он не показан, но, уверяю тебя, от его лица я получал почти такое же удовольствие, как и от его…

  
– Мы слышали эту историю.

  
– Финестра, – Энди поворачивается к Ричи, и того аж передёргивает. Ему нравится своя фамилия, но не когда она звучит из уст Уорхола. – Я тоже слышал истории. Про вас с Девон, про Эрнста и Ингрид.

  
– И какие же? – Девон жеманно улыбается и говорит деланно уверенным тоном, хотя видно, что она волнуется.

  
– Ну, знаешь, – Энди не смущается на самом деле, а просто манерничает. – Вы, подружки, всё делите вместе с собой. В том числе и парней.

  
Ингрид засмеялась – пожалуй, слишком быстро и нервно:

  
– А ещё Девон родилась на ферме в Теннесси, а я – потерянная сестра Эди Сэджвик*. А ты не знал?

  
– Я бы снял это в своём фильме, – продолжил Уорхол, пропустив мимо ушей её реплику. Компания, в сопровождении которой он пришёл, навострила уши. – Мне уже удалось заполучить тебя, Девон, и вся ваша компания стала бы настоящим украшением моей фильмографии.

  
– Так, ну всё, – Ричи резко встаёт и отчасти шутливо, отчасти раздражённо бросает. – Я пойду подзаряжусь, а когда вернусь – мне бы не хотелось снова выслушивать предложения съемки в порно. Я же серьезный воротила музыкального бизнеса, в конце концов, по вопросу эротики лучше обратись к моей секретарше.

  
Он пытался вложить в последнюю фразу все остатки юмора и доброжелательности, но она прозвучала как оправдание и только подтверждала правоту Уорхола. 

  
– О, подзарядиться и мне бы не помешало, – улыбнулся тот, вставая и подзывая к себе друзей. Несмотря на то, что Энди иногда мог чертовски напрягать, вовремя уйти он умел. – Не жадничай в туалете, Ричи, тебе завтра на работу. Счастливого вечера.

  
Энди растворяется в пёстрой толпе, и друзья переглядываются.

  
  
***

  
  
Ричи развалился на широкой, в половину комнаты кровати. На нём лежит Девон, которую он медленно целует, запустив одну руку в волосы, а второй поглаживая спину. 

  
Рядом Эрнст нависает над Ингрид, покусывая её нижнюю губу и задирая платье. Всё кажется настолько обыденным и естественным, что Ричи совсем не удивляется, когда, спустив руку ниже, к пояснице Девон, задевает сухую горячую ладонь Эрнста.

  
Он прерывает поцелуй, и пару секунд друзья смотрят друг на друга. Ричи тянется к аккуратной груди Ингрид, сжимая её в ладони.

  
Так продолжается ещё несколько минут, а затем Девон и Ингрид поднимаются и начинают меняться местами. Пока они возятся, снимая с себя одежду, Эрнст наклоняется к лицу Ричи и медленно целует его в губы.   
  
Девушки застыли, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи властно отвечает на поцелуй, притягивая к себе Эрнста за сжатые в кулаке волосы.   
  
– Эй, – возбужденно шепчет тот, отстраняясь и расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке Ричи. В его голосе звучат угроза и недовольство, но лицо наполнено страстью. Он кажется более андрогинным, чем обычно, но в то же время в его движениях скользит какая-то странная мужественность. – Не забывайся. Я тебе не девчонка, чтобы меня за волосы таскать.   
  
Все завертелось и переплелось.  
  
Платиновые волосы Ингрид, ярко контрастирующие с тёмной гривой Ричи. Его рука, вжимающая её лицом вниз в постель, высокие стоны и низкий шёпот.   
  
Тощая задница Эрнста, двигающая между бёдер Девон. Его бледные губы, скользящие по её шее. Наполовину прикрытые глаза Девон, лицо, с которым она развернулась в сторону Ричи, чтобы смотреть, смотреть и смотреть на то, как он трахает её подругу.   
  
Все эти мелочи, которые так ярко блистают сейчас, но будут совсем забыты на утро. Или наоборот?   
  
***  
  
Ричи и Ингрид спят – не обнявшись, даже не прикасаясь друг к другу, вальяжно развалившись по разным углам кровати. Эрнст сидит на балконе, вслушиваясь в шум утреннего города, гудки такси, отрывистые крики и смех прохожих. Его лицо не выражает ничего. Глаза прикрыты лаконичными вайфарерами, чёлка растрепалась, на обнаженную грудь и живот падают тонкие полоски солнечного света. Он отстранённо скручивает косяк; неловкие пальцы так и норовят всё рассыпать.   
  
Девон сидит на полу за дверью в комнату и плачет. То, что вчера ночью казалось полным жизни и чувств, под безжалостным дневным светом обнажилось во всём своём искреннем безобразии. Это ведь была её идея – вся эта возня, обмен парнями, свободная любовь. Тогда почему же она чувствовала себя так ужасно?  
  
Девон всхлипывает и тут же поджимает губы: ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то это услышал. По щекам стекают мазутные остатки вчерашних стрелок.  
  
Она знает, что Ричи тоже ревнует. 

  
  
**1968: vol. 2**  
  
**Эрнст:**  Buddy Holly and The Crickets – That’ll be the day  
  
_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye_  
_Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry_  
_You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie_  
_'Cause that'll be the day when I die_  
  
Эрнст лежит в гробу. При падении из машины ему пробило затылок, но всё остальное тело сохранилось хорошо, и можно было не заморачиваться с закрытым гробом.   
  
Когда описывают внешний вид покойников, обычно говорят, что они выглядят умиротворёнными. Чего нельзя было сказать про Эрнста: его лицо кажется ожесточенным, даже нервным, словно он вот-вот сморщит лоб. Его кожа, как и у большинства рыжих, всегда была бледной, и сейчас выглядит не светлее обычного, но все черты словно окаменели. Подвижное живое лицо превратилось в грубо стёсанную куклу.   
  
Эрнст одет в простой чёрный костюм, который смотрелся на нём непривычно и неестественно, превращая его в инфернального загробного клона пай-мальчика из группы Beach Boys.   
  
Церемония проходит на клабище Вудлон в Бронксе. Все небо затянуто тучами, душно, и дождь всё никак не хочет проливаться на ссохшуюся землю. Небольшая группа людей стоит, потея от жары и стресса, и слушает, как в крышку гроба забивают гвозди.  
  
На похороны обещали приехать богемные художники, модели, музыканты и даже сам Уорхол, но вместо обещанного света культурной элиты Нью-Йорка у свежевырытой ямы стоят только онемевшие родственники и парочка старых друзей. Ни у кого нет сил язвить на эту тему; кажется, гости даже рады, что никто из посторонних не видит их горе.   
  
Ричи, Девон и Ингрид слушают, как комки земли стучат о крышку гроба, и тонут в тоске и жалости к себе.   
  
Ингрид, прекратившая рыдать и надевшая на покрасневшие глаза тёмные очки, стоит, изредка вздрагивая. Она забыла, как ещё неделю назад проклинала Эрнста после очередной ссоры. То, что она привыкла называть жестокостью, превратилось в твердость и прямолинейность, склонность к блядству – в любовь к людям, злое чувство юмора – в невинные мальчишеские шутки. О мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак, да? Ингрид пытается осознать, что они с Эрнстом больше никогда не устроят вместе выставку, не улетят в Монтеррей или на Малибу, не будут изнывать от скуки на семейном вечере... да нихрена они уже не будут.   
  
Девон пытается унять дрожь в руках, судорожно сжимая сумочку. Она больше не чувствовала себя в безопасности, и старалась не думать о том, какой вред её ребёнку мог нанести такой стресс. Когда смерть подобралась к ней так близко, ей хотелось спрятаться за спиной своего мужа, словно маленькой девочке, но рядом с ним ей становилось ещё страшнее. Девон обернулась на Ричи.   
  
Он стоял как вкопанный, вжатый в землю чувством вины. Убедить себя в том, что он тут не при чем, не получалось ни при каком раскладе, как ни верти ситуацию. Всё было ясно как божий день: он, обкокаиненный, совсем забил хуй на дорогу, в результате чего не увидел грузовик и на полной скорости влетел в него. А если бы Эрнст не перегнулся назад, к задним сидениям, пытаясь поцеловать девушек? А если бы он, Ричи, не щёлкал клювом и удосужился хотя бы повернуть голосу направо и налево перед выездом на перекрёсток? А если бы они вообще не ехали мимо этого вонючего «Циклона»?  
  
Столько «если», но какая разница, если теперь Эрнст лежит в этой большой чёрной коробке, так и не отведав хот-дог из «Нэйтанс»?  
  
  
***  
  
Первые несколько дней после похорон ничто не могло пошатнуть железную уверенность Ричи в том, что он больше не будет нюхать. Он с головой уходит в работу, направо и налево раздавая распоряжения и встречаясь с партнерами. Нервно покусывая губы, он наблюдает, как по офису туда-сюда носятся секретарши, менеджеры отдела поиска талантов, высокие патлатые музыканты с гитарами подмышкой…

  
У одного из них были светлые волосы, прямая длинная чёлка и прямоугольные солнечные очки. Он стоит, переговариваясь со своим другом в огромной пошлой парке цвета хаки, выглядящей как наряд стереотипного мода*.

  
Ричи поморщился, глядя на этого парня. Его простые, немного деревенские черты не были похожи на холодное скульптурное лицо Эрнста, но издалека схожесть угадывалась. Чем дольше Ричи смотрел на него, тем меньше чувствовал тоску и тем больше – опустошающую вину, которую можно было заглушить только одним способом.

  
  
***

  
  
По бульвару Мартина Лютера Кинга прямиком в Восточный Гарлем. Через огни вечернего города, мимо незадачливых прохожих, так и норовящих перебежать дорогу в неположенном месте. Не чувствуя запах свежеприготовленной пиццы, не слыша стук каблуков красоток и не видя понурые лысые головы клерков. Мимо как раз проплывала афиша «Ночи живых мертвецов», когда в окно машины постучали.

  
Жалость Ричи к себе можно было потрогать и намазать на хлеб, когда тот протянул руку, чтобы взять пакетик с кокаином, который спустя сорок минут нашла Девон.

  
– Это ещё что за хуйня?

  
Её голос дрожит, а на лбу выступает испарина. Она даже не собиралась шариться по карманам мужа: Ричи просто завалился в дом, кинул на кресло пиджак и отошёл в туалет, а, когда вернулся, пиджак лежал на полу, а выпавший из кармана пакетик белел в трясущихся руках Девон.

  
– Почему ты молчишь? Отвечай!

  
– Послушай, я… – Ричи пытается подобрать нужные слова, но Девон не слушает. Она качает головой из стороны в сторону, словно говоря «нет-нет-нет», её губы дрожат, а глаза наполняются слезами:

  
– Ты же обещал, что завяжешь. К-как после такого вообще можно не завязать?

  
– Дев, это всего лишь один раз, – Ричи всегда обращался к ней по сокращённому имени, когда пытался воззвать к её доброте и понимаю, пытаясь максимально сгладить конфликт. По очевидным причинам сейчас это не помогает. – Просто пара дорожек, чтобы успокоиться после тяжелого дня, чтобы унять страх…

  
– Страх? – фыркает Девон. Её щеки уже были мокрыми, но голос оставался ровным. – Да что ты знаешь о страхе?

  
Ричи открывает было рот, но его тут же перебивают:

  
– Ты знаешь, что я чувствовала во время похорон? О, я скажу тебе. Я чувствовала страх. Страх за себя, за своего ребёнка. За тебя.

  
– Мы можем разобраться с этим, – Ричи подходит к жене, пытается обнять её, взять за руки, проявить хоть какие-то чувства, но та лишь отталкивает его. – Я выброшу это дерьмо, возьму отпуск, лягу в клинику, всё, что угодно…

  
– Как я могу доверять тебе, находиться с тобой рядом, если ты и твоя зависимость уже угробили одного человека? Откуда мне знать, что я не следующая?

  
Слова застревают в горле Ричи, и тот лишь молча смотрит на жену – пойманный с поличным, жалкий, ощущающий себя почти убийцей.

  
– Если ты не завяжешь, я уйду от тебя, и даже на метр не подпущу к нашим будущим детям.

  
Девон наконец дает волю рыданиям, и Ричи с готовностью протягивает руки, обнимая её и прижимая к себе подрагивающее тело. 

  
С тех пор Ричи ни разу не притрагивался к кокаину. Вплоть до…

  
  
**1973**  
  
**Ричи:**  Iggy Pop & The Stooges – Gimme Danger  
  
_There's nothing in my dreams_  
_Just some ugly memories_  
_Kiss me like the ocean breeze_  
_Now, if you will be my lover_  
_I will shiver and sing_  
  
Это началось с убийства Бака Роджерса. А потом всё завертелось, а потом было много кокса, а потом Девон ушла и пришёл Эрнст.

  
Они едут на угнанном кабриолете после отвратительной встречи с Уорхолом у дверей клуба. Ветер треплет рыжую чёлку Эрнста, лениво развалившегося на заднем сидении. Он лукаво улыбается:

  
– Я уже забыл, каким мнительным может быть Энди. Похуй, поехали в бар!

  
– В Максорлис*?

  
– В грёбанный Максорлис!

  
Резко разворачиваясь на повороте, Ричи заливисто смеётся, но в этом смехе мало веселья и радости. Краем глаза он замечает зелёную вывеску «Нэйтанс» – полосатая крыша, едкий запах жарящихся сосисок, маленькая кучка людей у кассы.

  
Они вваливаются в бар. Обстановка здесь в прямом смысле слова не менялась уже сто лет: истёртый тысячами подошв пол, посыпанный опилками, потолок, обитый тёмными досками, массивная барная стойка, чёрно-белые фотографии неизвестных седовласых мужей на стенах. Помещение тонуло в сизом дыме и гомоне гостей.

  
Ричи усаживается за стойку и заказывает два эля. Его голова разрывается от несчётных вынюханных дорожек и раздражающе-позитивной «Living for the City» Стиви Уандера, долбящей по мозгам навязчивым синтезатором.

  
– Долбаный музыкальный вырожденец, вот он кто, – бормочет Ричи, обращаясь к другу. – Соул, фанк – это всё замечательно, но как же рок-н-ролл?

  
– Никогда не думал, что ты такой пурист, – Эрнст делает большой глоток. – Ты же работаешь в музыкальном бизнесе. Ты должен чувствовать, подхватывать и внедрять изменения, а не замыкаться на одном жанре.

  
– Единственное, что я сейчас должен – это скорее добраться до здешнего туалета и проверить, сколько «первого» поместится в мой нос.

  
– Ричи, ты меня просто убиваешь! – смеётся Эрнст, и его друг застывает.

  
Улыбка сначала становится кривой, а потом и вовсе сходит с лица. Губы Ричи дрожат, пальцы судорожно сжимают стакан, заслезившиеся глаза смотрят в одну точку.

  
– Я… Я не хотел, – наконец шепчет он, еле ворочая пересохшими губами и мотая головой из стороны в сторону. – Ты же знаешь, я не виноват, я не…

  
Ричи прерывается на полуслове, будто врезавшись в стену, ещё пару секунд смотрит в пустоту, а затем громко хохочет, стуча Эрнста по спине:

  
– Хрен ли тут сидеть! Пошли.

  
  
***

  
  
Они заваливаются в кабинку. Такие привычные, почти механические действия: закрыть дверь, вытащить из кармана пакетик, карточку и купюру, трясущимися руками высыпать порошок на полку и начать дробить крупные камешки. Эрнст, сложив руки на груди, всё с той же загадочной улыбкой наблюдает за другом.

  
Ричи делает две дорожки, тут же снюхивая одну и протягивая Эрнсту купюру:

  
– Угощайся, – он закидывает голову назад, убирая волосы со взмокшего лба. – Чистейшая штука.

  
– Спасибо, я воздержусь, – морщит нос Эрнст. – Знаешь же: кокс и ты – сочетание, которое напрочь сносит мне башню.

  
Ричи безумно смеётся и наклоняется, чтобы отправить второй трек прямо в своей воспалённый мозг.

  
  
***

  
Дэйв приехал в Нью-Йорк всего на пару дней, и его экскурсионная программа была составлена очень плотно. Статуя Свободы, Карнеги-Холл, Метрополитен-музей, а вечером – беглый тур по легендарным барам Нижнего Манхэттена. Начать его турист решил с Максорлиса – сохранившего дух старого Нью-Йорка заведения с отличными ирландскими барменами и наручниками самого Гарри Гудини, пристёгнутыми к стойке.

  
Однако прежде, чем насладиться этим, Дейв зашёл в туалет, где наблюдал странную сцену.

  
Он услышал какую-то возню в крайней кабинке слева. Затем хриплый голос произнёс:

  
– Угощайся. Чистейшая штука.

  
Повисла пауза, и ответа не последовало. Спустя несколько секунд туалет огласил громкий надрывный смех, и послышался звук, с которым обычно нюхают кокаин.

 

Дейв замер, готовясь к встрече с громкими агрессивными наркоманами.

  
Но из кабинки вывалилось не два человека, как ожидалось, а один итальянец в расстёгнутой рубашке. Он постоянно шмыгал носом. Его покрасневшие глаза смотрели в сторону, а руки словно приобнимали что-то невидимое.  
  
***  
  
Под утро Ричи сидит в тёмном, плотно зашторенном номере вместе с Эрнстом. Они лениво развалились на диване. На чёрт-знает-какой день кокаинового угара дорожки уже почти не берут, и снюхиваются на автомате – лишь бы не спать, лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своими кошмарами. 

  
– Ричи, помнишь наш утренний разговор? – Эрнст толкает друга плечом. Они тусуются уже много часов подряд, но тот выглядит свежим и отдохнувшим – и одновременно серым и полуживым, хотя таким он был с самого начала встречи. – Тебе удалось отомстить Девон с помощью измены?

  
– Ещё чего, – с горечью жалуется Ричи, повернувшись к другу. – У меня не встал.

  
От Эрнста можно было ожидать того, что он рассмеётся или произнесёт грубую шутку, но явно не тихого:

  
– С кем не бывает, приятель, – он разглядывает грубое, уставшее лицо Ричи, останавливая взгляд на выразительных широких губах. – Если не получилось с девчонкой – попробуй с парнем.

  
Перед глазами Ричи проносится утренняя сцена: аккуратная укладка секретарши, вывалившаяся из платья грудь, торопливый взгляд в зеркало, так напоминающий полузабытый момент из прошлого.

  
– Какого дьявола у меня встанет на парня, если даже на девчонку не встал?

  
– Ну, на одного парня у тебя всё же встал, – небрежно бросает Эрнст.

  
В полутьме сложно разглядеть выражение лица Ричи, но его голос звучит неожиданно мягко:

  
– Это правда.

  
Они почти одновременно склоняются друг к другу, соприкасаясь губами. Эрнст запускает холодные, просто ледяные ладони под рубашку Ричи, почти не дыша. Через мгновение он отстраняется, и, прищурив зелёные глаза, почти шепотом произносит:

  
– Ты постарел.

  
– А ты совсем не изменился, – сердце Ричи бешено колотится от волнения и кокаина. В какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что, прикасаясь ладонью к груди друга, он не чувствует никаких признаков жизни. – Интересно, в чём твой секрет?

  
Эрнст ухмыляется – ехидно, почти злобно. Его глаза кажутся ещё более стеклянными, чем раньше.

  
Они трахаются прямо там, на диване, лицом к лицу. Ричи дёргано двигается, наблюдая за судорожно сжимающим покрывало и облизывающим губы другом. Сейчас его инопланетная красота и диковатый взгляд особенно сильно бросаются в глаза. Он выглядит расхристанным и возбуждённым, но при этом не слышно громкого дыхания, не видно обычно выступавшего на щеках румянца или пота. 

  
Ричи прижимает Эрнста к себе и гладит по голове. Пальцы проходят в сантиметре от зияющей, кровоточащей дырки в затылке. 

  
  
***

  
  
– Где ты пропадал всё это время?

  
– Я просто тусовался с Эрнстом, – спокойно, немного виновато отвечает Ричи, думая о том, что теперь, когда Девон вернулась, а он отвлёкся, отвёл душу и по горло насытился этим поганым кокаином, они смогут наконец нормально поговорить и обсудить все проблемы.

  
– Ты… что?

  
Ричи развёл руками, не понимая, что в его ответе было такого странного:

  
– Провёл пару дней с Эрнстом. Покатались по городу, сходили в бар…

  
Девон застыла от ужаса, чувствуя бешеный всплеск адреналина. Она начала медленно пятиться к стене, вспоминая, где оставила свою дорожную сумку, на какое место в машине посадить детей, и чем в случае чего можно будет отбиться от этого психа.

**Author's Note:**

> * Фил Спектор – один из самых влиятельных композиторов в истории музыки, находившийся на пике славы в 60-х.  
> * Минет (1964) – фильм Энди Уорхола, в течение получаса показывающий лицо парня, которому делают минет.  
> * Эди Сэджвик – культовая актриса, светская львица и муза Энди Уорхола.  
> * Моды – популярная в середине 60-х годов субкультура, зародившаяся в Великобритании.  
> * Максорлис – старинный нью-йоркский бар, основанный в 1861 году.


End file.
